Ash Ketchum
|-|Original Series= |-|Advanced Generation= |-|Diamond/Pearl= |-|Best Wishes= |-|X/Y= |-|Sun/Moon= Summary Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime. He is also the main character of various manga based on the anime, including The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash & Pikachu, and Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town whose goal is to become a Pokémon Master. He shares his Japanese name with the creator of the Pokémon franchise, Satoshi Tajiri. His English surname is a pun of the English motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 6-C Name: Ash Ketchum, Satoshi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon Age: 10, 19-20 via timeline Classification: Human, Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extensive knowledge on Pokémon | Varies with the Pokémon Attack Potency: Wall level (Ran with and tossed a log much larger than himself several meters with ease. Took down steel bars with a tackle) | At least Island level (Defeated Gary, Paul and went toe-to-toe against Alain. Towards the end of Advanced Generation, he was able to enter in the Battle Frontier and compete against the Fronter Brains) Speed: Superhuman (Ran so fast that his speed let him walk up walls) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Gary and Alain teams) Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''(Lifted a Cosmeon, which weighs 999.9 kg, in both hands without any visible effort) | At least '''Class G (His Snorlax was able to defeat a Machamp) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Jumped hundreds of feet in the air, climbed up a tree and then used it to impulse himself and make a big jump) | At least Island Class (His Snorlax one-shotted Gary's Nidoqueen with Ice Punch and his Charizard traded blows with Gary's Blastoise. Traded blows with Paul's and Alain's teams) Durability: Building level (Has survived giant explosions and lightning bolts head on. Withstood an Aura Sphere from Riolu which could bring down metal doors) | At least Island level Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon (In several occasions, Ash team managed to keep fighting and even win battles despite the fatigue and collateral damage) Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range normally, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: His Pokémon, and Pokeballs. * Notable Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Sceptile, Greninja, etc. Intelligence: Varies. He is usually Above Average but in other situations he has shown to be a Gifted Trainer. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Feats: * Picks up and throws a log without much problem. * Doesn’t fall off from a speedboat that is going at fullspeed. * Takes down steel bars with a tackle. * Changes the direction of a truck by pulling it. * Runs so fast he doesn’t fall of from a wall. * Climbs a tree and jumps from it. * Jumps hundreds of feet in the air. * Takes an incredibly big fall. * Takes an Aura Sphere from Riolu. * Survives a mecha exploding and being covered in rubble. Note: Credit to Reddit for the scans. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (End of a Journey) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Fights: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Pokemon League Champions Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Stone Walls